Forum:Hey Criterion put this in the next Burnout Paradise update
Hey Criterion put this in the next Burnout Paradise update OK on this page just edit/write what you think criterion/EA should put in the next burnout update or as DLC and when we have a good selection of ideas we will send it to them and see what they think and hopefully a few of our ideas will get into a new update or as DLC . Burnout-J182 ----- I think there should be a race,stunt run and marked man(cars try to take you out) events for motorbikes . :Good forum topic. I'd love to see bikes and cars being able to freeburn together: that would be really cool! Point of Revenge Epic idea GO! It's called "Point of Revenge Pack" What i want is a new area west of the Paradise City Mountains. What this area is a mangle of everything awesome from the first three burnouts. Various areas from Burnout 1,2 and the European and Asian areas from Burnout 3. On the far side of the new area, there will be airport terminals 1,2 and 3 from Burnout 2 but Asianafied because that is a mixture of Golden City and Dockside. Then there will be the Autobahn from Burnout 3 leading North to Alpine and Winter City and South to the Rivera, vineyard and that London-esque city from Burnout 1. When it gets closer to Paradise, we see the Interstate Interchange mold into the Autobahn that leads to the South Bay Expressway bridge somehow. There are also very many cars from the old games I want, there are listed by game. Each car has a Burning route version unless I don't want it to. Burnout 2: *Compact & Driver's ED (Carson Populous & Carson Populous Trainee) *Supercar (Jansen P12R) Burnout 3: *Muscle Type 3 & Muscle Prototype (Hunter RS & Hunter RS 1000) *Coupe Type 3 & Coupe Prototype (Krieger Griff & Krieger Griff MKR) *Sports Type 2 & Assassin Sports (Kitano Brawn & Kitano Brawn STR) *Tuned Sports & Sports DX (Nakamura Miso & Nakamura Miso N) *Super Type 3 & Super Prototype (Rossolini Opere & Rossolini Opere Perfetto) *Tuned Super & Super DX (Montgomery DX & Montgomery DX1) *Euro Circuit Racer (Montgomery Tigre C) *World Circuit Racer (Rossolini WTR) (Unique KERS Style Boost) Burnout Revenge: *Custom M-Type ST & Custom M-Type GT (Carson) *Modified R165 ST & Modified R202 GT (Nakamura) *Criterion R180 ST & Criterion R205 GT (Montgomery MK1 Hawker & Montgomery Hawker GTI) *Compact C180 Lite & Compact C185 Super (Jansen R4 & Jansen 4SR) *Sport C180 Lite & Sport C190 Super (Hunter) Gameplay: With the new pack, it will make us experts happier. The auto-righting Barell Roll, is now a option. Mainly because it makes the game a pain in my Arse. Another thing that must be changed are the stats to what they originally were in Paradise 1.1 because some cars now seemed under powered, some cars' stats don't even change when you look at the burning route variation. There will now be more on an emphasis on the Take down like on Burnout 3. when you take someone down, time will slow down, it will focus on that car in a dramatic camera shot like in Burnout 3, your boost will refill, then back to the action. The feeling of Burnout 3 was amazing and that is missing in Paradise. When in road rage, more damage can be seen after each blow from the NPC's. Sparks will come out from under the car when damage is critical in a Road Rage or Marked man. The "New Revenge Rival" cut scene from Revenge Returns. An option to run without a HUD is added. A bunch of licensed songs from 3 and Revenge will be added. The speed of your car will dramatically increase when Boost is activated during a drift. Stryker will make his controversial return to Crash FM, replacing Atomica. The amount of cars in a event will increase from 8 to 12 in off line. Any suggestions? Burnout-J182 ----- I think their should be some free dlc for the party pack which involves Bikes , Legendary cars , toy pack , boost pack and games in the new island. but you will need to have the legendary or toy pack ect, so you can download the corresponding dlc for party . How about a canyon region where there are offroad events in the canyons themselves (think Motorstorm or Pure but with cars, not NFS Carbon)Homertime 04:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I know this is an older post, but I've been wanting the cars from the older games too, so I'm definitely supporting this idea. I just think they should provide a unique boost type, along with the return of x4 boost chunks. :How would the new boost type work? ::The KERS Boost System would work much like speed boost, but with a twist. Boost would be gotten if using the brakes, getting air time, barrel rolls, and drafting, but mostly braking. The boost if activated (At Full Boost) would be locked for 6 seconds, then would run empty. 6 Seconds because that is how much KERS Power could be used by a F1 driver in 1 lap. The car would probably look like The Force India VJM02 just with a similar livery to the Rossolini Tempesta GT. Heavyweights Put the Heavyweight Vehicles in Burnout Paradise The Bus, The Truck, The Firetruck, And to go all out, maybe even an ABRAMS A-1 TANK!! How about a cayon region where there are offroad events in the canyons themselves (think Motorstorm or Pure but with cars, not NFS Carbon) :Don't forget the Garbage Truck, Tow Truck and Diner! KBABZ 23:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Heck, why not throw in a monster truck in there to round it all off. Probably not maneuverable in certain shortcuts with the added height, but just pretending with the Toy Takedown doesn't satisfy everyone... (BP-PC user:malamiteltd) More Legendary Cars I think many of us enjoyed the Legendary Cars made available in early 2009. But there's so many possibilities out there that could make for new driving experiences in Paradise City: Rossolini LM Hijack from malamiteltd This vehicle takes the Rossolini LM Classic and converts it into a compliment of the "Mach Five" from Speed Racer. This converts it to Stunt Boost and edges a little less boost speed for more strength. The trick to this vehicle is its siren, which activates thrust under the car to make it "jump." It would be difficult to utilize the other numerous functions of the original Mach Five, but the jumping ability seems to be a major staple and makes it stand out from other vehicles. The jump would be directly linked to stored stunt boost, as more stored boost would cause higher jumps. Likely, full boost makes it jump at a height ranging 3-4x the car's vertical size. On activation, all stored boost is ejected, and no boost is earned until it lands on the ground. The jumping ability is certainly useful for getting higher distance off of ramps to perform more barrel rolls or better flatspin, or at the very least improve jump distance and airtime. But it's also handy for defensive maneuvers; when other cars are headed towards you you could choose to jump over them and possibly avoid collision. On a related note, it can be used aggressively as well; it may be possible to jump onto a rival car and perform a vertical takedown. However, seeing as all boost is ejected after a jump, you cannot really use it rapid-fire (or, as online people term it, "spamming it"). There are of course some other precautions to worry about when jumping. It's not usual that one has to worry about ceilings, but that would be the case for this car, especially small tunnels. Overshooting the ramps can also sometimes lead to problems, such as missing the road and landing out of the driving area. So it adds a sort of strategy to it as well. Stunt fanatics may find the Rossolini LM Hijack a fascinating source of opportunity, and fans of the source material will certainly enjoy driving a car similar to that of the "demon on wheels" himself. Raytracer from malamiteltd (No designated make, but some OTHER than Nakamura.) This vehicle isn't so much a Legendary Car as it is a Legendary Bike; we do need more bike options, you know. The bike is a major departure from other bikes as its design is more akin to the more recent covered motorbike concepts such as the Peraves Monotracer or Ecomobile, though with bigger and more exposed wheels. As such, no rider is visible, and what keeps it upright while stopped or backing up are instead two small wheels on the sides that raise up during fast driving. This would make for the largest bike available in Paradise City, and its cruising speed would be somewhere between the FV1100 and the Firehawk. It would have par handling, and decent durability. Where the "Legendary" part comes in is when the siren is pressed. While driving it activates a mode that changes the performance of the bike drastically. Its speed would modestly surpass the Firehawk Competition and its handling would be exceptionally tight, making for a very fast and highly maneuverable bike. On the downside, the brakes would barely work while in this mode and you would not be able to perform wheelies, not to mention your bike somehow becomes rather frail. Also during this special mode, the back wheel would emit a solid trail of thin light matching the bike's color, making for a fascinating show at night. Basically, this vehicle is meant to mimic the "Light Cycle" from Tron, with some real-world innovation integrated in its "normal" phase. Like the Jansen 88 Special it can freely switch between its normal and special modes to fit the situation, each mode with different stats and performance. The difference is that it can only shift when in motion; it wouldn't work when stopped or in reverse. another similarity to the 88 Special would be the "trail;" though the 88 Special has its flame trails appear while boosting, the Raytracer would have its light trail appear at all times during its own special mode. I would imagine that the selection of colors for such a bike may be limited to lighter shades so the "light walls" emitting from the wheels would appear bright (i.e. no black bike with black light walls). And I believe that unlike the source material, the light walls should be able to be driven through; there's enough obstacles in Burnout Paradise to worry about. Hunter Reliable Relic from KBABZ Not really a special Legendary car, this version has the Antiques Roadshow Grandfather Clock stashed in the back. :Nice. How bout a cookoo comes out while boosting? ::Yeah alright. The car could be REALLY rusty, and come with a special wood livery. KBABZ 11:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Carson Opus Night Blade from Spoil-t Boost Type: SWITCHABLE Speed: 7 Boost: 10 Strength: 9 http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2316/1731548564_c7d40525ea.jpg All Sponsor cars unlock pack There should be a free pack for all sponsor cars